Der Geburtstagswunsch
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Inhalt: Eine Geburtstagsfeier, Eine Torte, ausgeblasene Kerzen und ein Wunsch… der in Erfüllung geht! Disclaimer: Alle Buch-Charas und die HP-Welt gehören JK Rowling.


**Der Geburtstagswunsch!**

**Autor: **Serena Snape

**Kapitel: **One-Shot

**Altersfreigabe: **12

**Pairing: **DM/?? Lesen^^ Ist ja nicht lang

**Kategorie: **Romanze

**Inhalt: **Eine Geburtstagsfeier, Eine Torte, ausgeblasene Kerzen und ein Wunsch… der in Erfüllung geht!

**Disclaimer: **Alle Buch-Charas und die HP-Welt gehören JK Rowling.

_Mit dem Erstelldatum dieser Story musste ich die neuen Richtlinien in akzeptieren. Dieses Datum hilft mir daher zu erkennen, wann ich sie anerkannt habe. Alte, vorher erstellte Geschichten waren noch nach den alten Regeln erstellt. Ich finde langsam übertreibt das Archiv hier seine Regeln. Ohne uns Leser, Reviewer und FF-Autoren gäbe es das Archiv nicht. Es liegt daher an uns, was wir alles mitmachen… *genug der Meinungsfreiheit, sonst sperrt man eine Story nur, weil man sich dazu äußert..*_

**Der Geburtstagswunsch**

„Happy Birthday to you…. Happy Birthday, dear Draco! Happy Birthday to you!", vielstimmig erklang dieses Lied im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Draco Malfoy, der Prinz von Slytherin hatte Geburtstag und eine entsprechende Party war an diesem Samstagabend im vollen Gange. Musik lief, es wurde bereits getanzt, ein Buffet war aufgebaut. Lucius Malfoy lies sich den Geburtstag seines Sohnes immer einiges kosten, wovon natürlich auch dessen Freunde und Mitschüler profitierten. Draco war beliebt wie sonst keiner in seinem Hause, die Geschenke stapelten sich bereits auf einen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Aber… auch einem reichen, verwöhnten Junge fehlte dennoch immer etwas um glücklich zu sein. Draco hatte viele Freunde, konnte sich alles kaufen, doch… manche Dinge konnte man sich einfach für kein Geld der Welt kaufen.

Schon seit mehreren Wochen geisterte eine bestimmte Person durch Dracos Gedanken und Träume. Er traute sich aber nicht diese Person anzusprechen. Warum? Schließlich war er begehrt, reich und beliebt. Aber er kannte seine Grenzen und sein Lehrer sah in ihm bestimmt nur einen unreifen Bengel. Er würde sich doch nur lächerlich machen, das sollte er sich lieber sparen. Und doch… die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt.

„Los… puste die Kerzen aus…"  
„Wünsch dir etwas, Draco!"

„Wie aufregend…"  
„Wollen wir nicht erst die Geschenke für dich öffnen?"

Alles rief durcheinander und Draco beugte sich leicht über seine Geburtstagstorte, die ein Quidditch-Stadion hätte satt machen können und pustete seine 16 Kerzen aus. Dabei schloss er seine Augen und stellte sich seinen Wunsch ganz fest vor. Er kniff die Augen schon richtig zusammen und hörte den Applaus, als er alle Kerzen auf ein Mal ausgepustet hatte.

Wild wurde noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein weitergefeiert ohne, dass die Schüler merkten oder erfuhren, was nur einige Kerkergänge weiter im selben Augenblick geschah.

*****

Severus Snape, der Zaubertranklehrer Hogwarts, stand in seinem Labor und werkelte vor sich hin. Endlich war Wochenende und er konnte den Schülern eine Weile entfliehen. Er wusste sehr wohl um den Geburtstag des Jungen und hatte ihm bereits gratuliert, als er diesen alleine angetroffen hatte. Es war sein Lieblingsschüler und da machte man schon mal Ausnahmen, jedoch mussten die Mitschüler nicht alles mitbekommen. Die Jugend feierte und er konnte die Zeit nutzen, um mal wieder an einigen Dingen in seinem Privatlabor zu forschen. Er kam selten genug dazu und vielleicht gelang ihm der Durchbruch mit einem Heiltrank oder etwas anderem, so dass sich sein Traum von Ruhm und Geld erfüllen konnte. Man sollte niemals aufgeben.

Doch in einem kurzen, unachtsamen Moment stieß Severus ein Reagenzglas mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit um, wobei einige Tropfen sich in einer Schale mit der Grundessenz eines Trankes vermischten. Auch durch die schnelle Reaktion des Forschers konnte dies nicht verhindert werden. Es blubberte gefährlich, Schaum bildete sich in Sekundenschnelle und quellte über den Rand des Glases. Ein süßlicher und doch beißender Geruch zog in kleinen Dampfschwaden langsam hoch an die Kerkerdecke und breitete sich aus. Schnell drückte sich Severus ein Taschentuch gegen Mund und Nase, doch zu spät. Er hatte bereits einige Atemzüge durch die Atemwege aufgenommen und ächzte. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er verdrehte die Augen, bevor er schwer zu Boden sackte und sein Bewusstsein verlor.

*****

Am frühen Morgen erst begann sich auf dem Boden des Labors etwas zu regen. Augen blickten umher, nahmen erst seltsam verzerrt alles wahr. Doch so langsam normalisierte sich der Fokus und doch… war etwas anders wie am Abend zuvor. Hatte jemand die Möbel vertauscht? Die gesamte Einrichtung kam ihm so groß vor. Severus versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch wurde sein Umfeld dadurch nicht normal, im Gegenteil. Er bemerkte, dass er einfach kleiner geworden war. Doch nicht nur das, sein Kopf senkte sich, er sah an sich entlang und erstarrte. Ein Schütteln ging durch seinen Körper, er wollte etwas sagen, doch alles was sein feines Gehör vernahm war ein… MIAU!

Was war da nur schiefgegangen? Severus sprang etwas ungeschickt in seiner neuen Gestalt auf den Tisch und schnupperte herum. Es musste an den versehentlich zusammengeflossenen Substanzen liegen. Verstört tapste er herum, vermied es in die Flecken zu treten und blieb vor einem großen Gefäß sitzen, welches zwar etwas unförmig, aber doch im spiegelnden Effekt sein Abbild wiedergab. Ein kleiner, durch und durch schwarzer Kater sah ihn an. Blaue Augen und er konnte sehen wie er seine Schnauze öffnete und erneut ein leises Miau erklang. Nein… alles nur das nicht. Er war ein Kater, noch fast ein Kitten. War er wenigstens ein Rassetier?

Was auch immer… er wollte nur, dass dieser Zustand hoffentlich nicht anhielt. Aber… wie sollte er das wissen? Er konnte nicht ein Mal die Formel analysieren ohne seine geschickten Hände. Er brauchte Hilfe, das stand fest. Aber wen und… wie sollte man ihn verstehen?

Er sprang vom Labortisch und verließ den Raum durch die zum Glück immer nur angelehnte Türe. Bei seinen Forschungen verschloss er diese nie, man konnte ja nicht wissen was so alles passierte und ein Fluchtweg war immer die sicherste Lösung. Langsam tapste der kleine Kerl die endlos scheinenden Gänge entlang und landete im Krankenflügel. Aber Poppy nahm ihn erst gar nicht wahr. Eine verfrühte Sommergrippe war ausgebrochen und sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun die quengelnden Plagen zu betreuen und zu pflegen. Gut, verschieben wir das auf Später.

Heute würde man ihn wohl kaum vermissen. Sonntags mied er die zu Essenzeiten die große Halle. Wenn er Morgen nicht zum Frühstück, spätestens jedoch nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen würde, würde Albus ihn schon suchen und ihm somit helfen, diese schreckliche Gestalt loszuwerden. Vielleicht konnte man solange die Form für etwas Nützliches einsetzen und bei den Gryffs spionieren. Mal überprüfen, was Potter wieder so alles plante um die Schulregeln zu missachten. Vielleicht konnte er den Jungen nun endlich loswerden und ihn auf frischer Tat beim Brechen der Schulregeln erwischen, wenn man schließlich vorher informiert war, wann und wo er zuschlagen würde.

*****

Gesagt war dies leichter als getan. Es war gar nicht so leicht aus den Kerkern in den Krankenflügel zu gelangen. Etliche Zeit war beim Erklimmen der Stufen draufgegangen und dann haben die Treppen noch mittendrin ihre Richtung geändert. Doch nun ging es also weiter, vom Krankenflügel in den Turm der Gryffs. Auch nicht gerade ein beschaulicher Spaziergang. Severus wurde müde und erschöpft, doch er schaffte es. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame lungerte er herum und als sich die Gelegenheit bot und dieses aufschwang um einen Schüler einzulassen, zischte der kleine schwarze Kater mit hinein. Die „Täter" waren schnell im Gemeinschaftsraum am Kamin ausfindig gemacht.

Nun brauchte er ein „Opfer". Severus sah sich aus blauen, kleinen Augen um und erblickte die Weasley. Ja, Treffer! Die kam ihm gerade recht. Sie saß bei Potter und sofort strich das kleine Fellknäuel um ihre Beine herum und maunzte herzerweichend.

Ginny sah ihre Beine hinunter auf den Teppichboden, wo sich gerade ein kleines Kätzchen auf den Boden warf und verspielt die Pfötchen erhob. „Ohhhh……", erklang es sofort aus ihrem Munde. Doch dies löste eine Welle von Ausrufen aus, mit der Severus nicht gerechnet hatte. Sofort wurden andere Mädchen aufmerksam. War wohl so etwas wie ein Niedlicher-Baby-Alarm, denn Mädchen jeglichen Alters umringten nun Ginny und das Kätzchen.

„Wie niiiiiedlich…"  
„Darf ich es mal anfassen?"

„Wem gehört das denn?"  
„Ist es ein Kätzchen oder ein Kater?"

Die letzte Frage war der Anstoß, Severus hochzuheben, zu drehen und zu erkunden, was diesem nun gar nicht recht war. Er fauchte, was nur wieder niedlich in den Ohren des weiblichen Geschlechts klang und Beschützerinstinkte in Ginny weckte. Sie nahm den kleinen Kerl wie festgestellt worden war, in ihre Arme und hielt und knuddelte ihn sanft.

„Nicht so wild… er ist doch noch ein Baby! Na, mein kleiner? Wem gehörst du denn? So ein braves Mietzemitze…"

`_Toll, waren alle Mädchen gehirnamputiert und hatten Muttergefühle? Gar nicht gut…nein!´_

Langsam legte sich die Unruhe und eine Schülerin aus der siebten Klasse brachte eine Schale mit warmer Vanillemilch. Gut, wer wusste wann es wieder was Festes zu beißen gab und die Anstrengungen der beschwerlichen Wege ließen seinen Magen knurren. Tat er ihnen also den Gefallen und schlabberte schmatzend die Milch, was wiederum Begeisterung auslöste. Ginny nahm ihn anschließend wieder auf den Schoss und streichelte ihn, was Severus nun wirklich genoss. Potter und Co nahmen ihr Gespräch wieder auf, doch so sehr sich Severus bemühte und lauschen wollte, die warme Milch tat ihr übriges und er schlief ein. Verdammt!

*****

Das hatte nun gar nichts gebracht und inzwischen waren die Gryffs zum Mittagessen aufgebrochen, so dass es für Severus ein Leichtes war zu verduften. Er hatte auch keine Lust mehr weiter auf Erkundung zu gehen. Am Besten legte er sich in seine privaten Räume und wartete auf den Morgen und Albus Auftauchen, was ihm sicherlich Hilfe bescheren würde. Doch die Frage war, wie er in seine Privaträume kam. Das Passwort konnte er so auf keinen Fall aussprechen. Aber das würde er lösen, wenn er vor dem Portrait an seiner Türe stand. So schnell ihn seine Pfötchen trugen, eilte er in die Kerker hinab. Doch… sein Weg war schnell beendet, als ihn ein Junge auf einem der Gänge begegnete und ihn hochnahm.

Draco hatte lange geschlafen, schließlich hatten sie bis spät in die Nacht gefeiert. Er war eigentlich auf dem Weg in die große Halle zum Essen, als er auf dem Kerkergang etwas tapsen sah. Es war ein kleiner, schwarzer Kater. Verwundert hob er das Wesen hoch, das gleich zu zappeln begann. Er untersuchte ihn, drehte ihn und hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht. „Du bist aber ein schöner und edler schwarzer Kater. Ich nehm´ dich mit!" Damit steuerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins an. Severus befürchtete bereits, dass nun derselbe Albtraum wie im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum losging, doch zum Glück war die Schlangengrube leer. Draco ging mit ihm auf sein Vertrauensschülerzimmer und setzte ihn auf dem weichen Bett ab. Wie gemütlich es hier war.

„Dich behalte ich! Ich wollte mir bereits letztes Jahr einen Kater zulegen, aber ich hatte bisher keinen Gefunden, der meinen enormen Ansprüchen genügte." Aus einer Schublade holte er ein smaragdfarbenes Halsband, welches mit silbernen, diamantenen Buchstaben besetzt war. „Keine Sorge, es passt sich an und wächst mit dir mit. Du bist so schön… der Name passt zu dir, denn er ist genauso düster, wie du schwarz bist."  
Severus legte den Kopf schief und kam gerade nicht ganz mit. Wovon faselte der Junge eigentlich? Doch als ihm das Halsband umgelegt worden war und Draco ihm einen Spiegel hinhielt, verstand er. Die Buchstaben ergaben seinen Namen: Severus!

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Weißt du… er ist mehr als nur mein Lieblingslehrer. Aber was erzähle ich dir da, du verstehst es doch nicht. Willst du spielen?" Severus verdrehte innerlich seine Augen, bitte nicht. Aber da hatte Draco schon ein Spielzeug aus derselben Schublade geholt, wo zuvor bereits das Halsband hervor kam. Eine längere Stange mit Federn an der Spitze. Severus Augen weiteten sich und er konnte einfach nicht anders. Diese Katzengene in ihm… Verflucht! Sofort hob er die Tatzen und versuchte die Federn zu erhaschen. Draco bewegte die Stange geschickt und lachte silberhell auf, als der kleine Kater Purzelbäume schlug und übers Bett tollte.

So vergingen Stunden, in denen sie spielten, Draco ihn fütterte und verwöhnte. Irgendwann jedoch endete jeder noch so schöner Tag und Draco legte sich zu Bett. Er nahm den kleinen Kater zu sich ins Bett, welcher sich dort wohlfühlte und schnurrte. Während Draco noch las, lag der kleine Severus zusammengerollt auf der Bettdecke und schlief ein. Doch keine Stunde später passierte das Unfassbare. Der Zauber, welcher Severus verwandelt hatte, hielt wohl nur 24 Stunden an und verflog gerade. Langsam verwandelte sich der Kater zurück in den Mann und Lehrer.

Draco blickte verwundert drein, als sich der Körper des Katers ausdehnte, streckte und als schließlich sein Lehrer in seinem Bett lag, fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter. Ein nackter Severus Snape, welcher nur ein Halsband trug, war einfach zu verführerisch und ließ ihn schlucken. Dicht schmiegte er sich an den blassen Körper, strich das schwarze Haar aus Severus Gesicht und grinste.

„Hmmm… Ich sollte öfter Geburtstag haben, wenn meine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Severus Snape, nackt in meinem Bett… Wünsche werden also doch wahr!"

Er seufzte und deckte den Mann zu, während seine Hand mit unter die Decke glitt und er gedachte, diese Nacht unvergesslich zu gestalten.

ENDE

_Hr hr hr… am 15.08. versuche ich das auch ein Mal. He he *dreckig grinst*_


End file.
